Extinguished
by Gillian Taylor
Summary: Sometimes even the flame of hope must be extinguished.


Title: "Extinguished"

Author: Gillian Taylor  
E-Mail Address: [USSTrustNo1@hotmail.com][1]   
Rating: PG-13  
Category: V/R   
Spoilers: Up to and including Season 6   
Keywords: Mulder/Scully UST

Summary: Sometimes even the flame of hope must be extinguished.

Disclaimer: They're not mine! Ok, I admit it! So please don't sue me, Chris Carter. I'll have them home by ten no worse for wear. I promise!

Author's Notes: I decided to go for something that I haven't done before--a sad ending. This is not a happy piece folks! So have some tissue nearby if necessary. Special thanks go to my betas- Crysta, Astoria, and Mrs. H and to my friends and crew on the USS TrustNo1. The Lone Gunpersons rule! 

"Extinguished"

by Gillian Taylor

The single candle cast an eerie glow over her face, tracks of tears sparking in the flickering light. It had become a tradition to the waif of a woman to light a candle for every night that he was gone. Each night as the darkness slowly crept across the land she would bring a spot of light into her world. It became her beacon, a signal to the one that she loved to come to shore.

She was a sailor's daughter and the imagery of a lighthouse appealed to her subconsciously. It was a beam of hope for her heart, a light that told her that he could come home at any time. However, even as the light balmed her soul, her body grew frailer with time. Hollow crevices appeared in her cheeks, the candlelight casting a ghoulish appearance across her face. Time takes its toll on everyone and it took its toll upon her.

Eating had become a thing of the past, the taste of food not something that she could even interpret now. Her life became shades of gray as the darkness weaved its way around her. The only light in her life now was the single candle. As long as it burned she could keep the demons at bay. However, as the candle burned lower, the wax melting into small pools at its base, her hope began to diminish. With each flicker of the flame her heart knew that he would probably not be coming home again. 

The tears were her only companions now. Her friends had dwindled as she worked with him to one. Him. And now, without his touch, without his presence she did not know how to survive. Her family was there for her as always, however the one thing that she needed they could not provide. 

Time was unknown to her as she stared at the candle, days, months, years they meant nothing as the flame still burned. Her mother had attempted to take away the candle, insisting that dwelling upon him now was destroying her. She had mustered what strength she had left after all this time to fight, to take back what she needed from her mother. She had not returned.

Ever since her fight with her mother, she had not spoken. The phone would ring for hours on end, but she would never answer. Her caller ID told her that it was not the one that she wanted...needed to hear from. She did not speak even her name, the "Scully" reminded her too much of him...the "Dana" reminded her of what she wanted to be for him. 

She sighed once, a breath of air that caused the candle to flicker even more. It was now little more than a lump of wax, but the flame was steadfast, refusing to give into what was fated for it. Like her life, like her hope, it refused to die. However, all things must complete their destinies. She stretched out one thin finger to touch the wax almost reverently. The simple candle had begun to represent everything that was important in her life. As she watched the flame dwindle, she knew that she would soon follow.

Without him she was nothing. There was a time when she would fight, would rage against the dying of the light but no more. The fight had lost its purpose after all this time without him. Each time that she closed her eyes in sleep, she wondered if it would end. Dreams of him haunted her; memories of his touches tormented her without end. She could not gather the strength to fight against the pain so she settled for a passive acceptance. There was nothing she could do anymore other than to watch the candle and wait.

It was a waiting game for death now. She was nothing more than a pale waif of what she once was. Death hung around her like a blanket, permeating her realm of darkness. The candle that was her only hope for his return was dying slowly but surely and with each flicker she died a little more.

He was gone.

She heaved a little from unshed tears, her eyes still haunted in the candlelight. She would have to give up her hope for his return. He was not coming back.

Her voice croaked once, rusty from little use, "Why Mulder? Why did you leave me?"

The woman sobbed once, an echoing sound through the dark apartment. As if in answer a cold wind blew through the window.

And with a final flicker the flame blew out. 

THE END

~~~~~~~~~

Feedback is greatly appreciated and will be rewarded with a response from yours truly! So please! Tell me what you think! You know you want to.

USSTrustNo1@hotmail.com

   [1]: mailto:USSTrustNo1@hotmail.com



End file.
